


Liquid Courage

by plutonianshores



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Drunk Sex, Edging, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: After a long night of drinking, Percy lets something slip.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

"All right, if you could have any spell, what would you choose?" Vex took a swig of her drink, wrinkling her nose. "Percy, I keep thinking this will get better, but it’s still horrid."

"You’re welcome to bring your own drinks next time," Percy said, the words coming out sluggishly. He had, perhaps, had a bit too much Courage, but they were safely ensconced in Whitestone with no dragons in sight and he wanted to forget what lay ahead.

The rest of Vox Machina had slowly abandoned them, until only Percy, Vax, and Vex remained, growing steadily drunker crammed together on a single sofa.

"Answer the question." A little of Vex’s drink sloshed out of her glass as she stabbed her hand accusingly at Vax and Percy.

"Revivify," Vax said without hesitation. "You fuckers die too much."

"Aww," Vex said, smile belying her sarcastic tone. "You _do_ love me." She wrapped Vax into a hug, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He put up a token protest, but didn’t push her away the way he might have done had they been less drunk or had there been more of an audience. Percy wished he was between them instead of pressed up against the armrest.

"I want Zone of Truth." Vex narrowed her eyes and glared at Vax and Percy in turn. "I’ll know _all_ your secrets."

"Assuming we don’t resist the spell." Vax slugged her in the arm. "What about you, Freddy? You’re awfully quiet over there."

Percy had been trying very hard not to say the things je was thinking out loud, but he couldn’t remember why at the moment. "Seeming, I think. Perhaps Polymorph, but—no, Seeming, that will do."

"Looking to make yourself pretty?" Vex reached over Vax to flick Percy in the nose.

"I want to look like you." The confusion on her face reminded Percy why he’d been keeping this buried. Well, too late to go back now. "I _liked_ looking like you and Vax when we were in the City of Brass, and I liked the way you looked at _me_. You two belong together, and you love each other, and I want that so badly. And _gods_ I want to fuck you, both of you." Percy trailed off, and neither of the others said anything for a while.

Vax put a hand over Percy’s glass. "Had enough to drink there, buddy?"

"I’ve had just enough to work up the courage to say this." Percy took another sip. "That’s what it’s for, Courage."

Vax looked at his sister, raising his eyebrows. She nodded, and he leaned in to kiss Percy.

Percy nearly fell off the sofa. He clutched at Vax’s arm when Vax started to pull away, then overcorrected and tipped forward, shoving Vax backwards into Vex.

"I’m sorry," Percy murmured in between kisses. "It’s just...there’s not enough room, and…"

Vax laughed. "You have a bedroom, don’t you?"

Percy stood up and swung his arm in the general direction of his room. "After you, sir, madam." That tipped Vex over into laughter as well. She grabbed one of Percy’s arms, Vax took the other, and they made their way to Percy’s bedroom with only a few breaks to kiss in secluded corners.

Percy spent much of the walk trying to plan what he’d do when he had the others alone behind closed doors. He knew from their conversations that both twins had far more experience than he did, but he was determined to impress them.

As soon as Percy shut the door, Vex tackled him to the bed, taking Vax down as collateral damage. Percy began to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Shut up and let us have our way with you, Percival."

How could he say no to an offer like that? He did feel a bit bad at firstletting Vex and Vax do all the work, but that guilt faded as soon as he saw Vex grin while undoing the buttons on his shirt, agonizingly slow.

"Get that off of him," Vax said, nudging Vex aside to tear Percy’s shirt off and toss it to the side. "All right, trousers next."

That took a bit more wriggling, and a bit more embarrassment at just how uncoordinated the drinks had made him, but Percy managed to strip down in the end. He reached up to help Vex with her shirt, but she shoved him back down onto the bed and kissed him furiously. She caught his lip between her teeth as she pulled away.

"I want Vax to do that, I think," she said. "Do you want to watch?"

He had, in fact, spent many a night with his prick in his hand imagining something very close to that exact scenario. "_Fuck_, Vex."

"We’ll take that as a yes," Vax said. He gestured for Vex to turn around and begun to undo the ties of her bodice, making a show of it. He pulled each thread loose slowly, and Vex arched her back so that her breasts were on optimal display, and Percy knew exactly what they were doing but he was still rock-hard. He watched as the bodice fell away to reveal Vex’s back, pale in contrast to the ruddy sun-kissed look of the parts of her she exposed to the air. She slipped her trousers off, sticking her legs in the air in a way that couldn’t have been the easiest way to undress but _did _show off her arse and thighs. Then she turned to Vax, kissing him on the lips before she turned to undoing his shirt buttons. Then she unlaced Vax’s trousers, turning to Percy and winking before pulling Vax’s cock out and drawing it into her mouth.

Vax gasped and grabbed at her hair, sinking his fingers into the underside of her braid. "Gods, Vex, give me some warning!"

She pulled back and grinned up at him. "I just couldn’t resist."

Vax shuffled out of his trousers, then pulled Vex up to kiss her, pulling her flush to him.

They didn’t break the kiss until Percy whimpered. Then Vex looked over at him, back to her brother, and said, "What shall we do with him?"

Percy was far too dumbfounded at this point to contribute anything more intelligent than, "Touch me, please!" Fortunately, Vax and Vex had their own ideas and thus had no need for his. Unfortunately, those ideas might just kill him from sheer arousal. Was that possible? Percy was beginning to think it was. They’d barely even touched his cock and his head was already spinning.

Vex kissed his neck, right under the curve of his jaw, and then began to suck at the skin. A more sober Percy might have been embarrassed at the moan he let out, but he only felt a swell of pride at the delight in Vex’s voice as she murmured, "Oh, you like that," into his throat.

Vax ran his thumb over Percy’s nipple, then pinched it between his fingers.

Percy’s hips twitched, and he reached a hand down to jerk himself off. Or tried to—Vex caught him by the wrist, pinning his hand to the bed.

"Not yet, darling. We have too many plans tonight to let you come so soon. And you would, wouldn’t you? It would hardly take anything to set you off."

"I would," Percy admitted, a quaver in his voice.

Vex winked, and planted an open-mouthed kiss on his neck.

Vax tugged on Percy’s nipple, making him yelp. Then Vex scraped her teeth over Percy’s neck and Vax softened his tug into a gentle stroking, and Percy shut his eyes and sank into the sensations.

"Are you this sensitive everywhere?" Vax ran his hand down Percy’s chest, pausing just before he reached Percy’s cock.

"Touch me," Percy pleaded. "Please, touch me!"

"We _are_, Percy." Vex’s breath ghosted over Percy’s skin.

Vax stroked Percy’s hip. "I think we can give him a bit more. Can you hold yourself back, Percy?"

"I can, I promise." It was lucky that neither Vex nor Vax had designs on his soul, Percy thought, because he would have promised anything just then to get one of them to touch his prick.

"I’ll hold you to that." Vax shifted down the bed and licked at the head of Percy’s cock, looking up at Percy for a moment before he took it down his throat, deep and fast. Percy choked back a shout, clutching at the bedsheets.

Vex leaned in to kiss him, and this time he _did_ shout, right into the kiss, as Vax swallowed around his cock. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted the twins’ lips on him until he died of happiness right here in bed. He—hells, he was going to come.

Percy nudged Vex a way and gasped out, "Vax, I’m going to…" He was barely coherent, but Vax must have caught his meaning, because he pulled off. His face was flushed and his lips were re and swollen and Percy wanted to pull him back down and fuck his mouth. Instead, he gestured for Vax to come back up to the head of the bed and drew him into a kiss.

"I wanted a go at you as well," Vex said, nuzzling at his ear, "but I think if I so much as brushed your prick you’d go off like a gunshot."

"I would." Percy looked at her, pleading. "I wouldn’t mind that--"

"But we would." Vex kissed him on the lips, light and quick. "Now, can I trust you not to get yourself off while I’m busy?"

Percy nodded. It didn’t occur to him to ask what she intended to be busy _with_ until she had clambered over him and pressed Vax against the headboard, kissing him deeply before winking at both of them and sliding down to lock her lips around Vax’s cock.

Vax wound his fingers through her hair, letting out a small gasp. Percy couldn’t do anything but watch, worried that if he moved, the brush of the bedsheets or even the rush of air around him would bring him off. He stared rapt at the stretch of Vex’s lips and the pleasure on Vax’s face, taking in every hum that Vex let out and every moan Vax made.

Vax didn’t last much longer than Percy had, Percy noted with a mix of pride and relief, although instead of pulling off and making Vax wait, Vex swallowed as he came.

Vax looked over at Percy, raising his eyebrows when he saw Percy’s hands still clutching the sheets. "You managed to hold off. I’m impressed, Freddy."

"I _am_ capable of following directions on occasion."

Vex pinched Vax’s thigh, making him yelp. "Don’t be rude. Percy has been very good, hasn’t he?"

_Good_. The word sent a shiver through him. He hoped Vex hadn’t noticed—but no, the look in her eyes told him she had.

"I suppose he has." Vax grinned.

"Can you be good for a while longer?"

Percy nodded, words stuck in his throat, and Vex slid onto his cock.

She was wet and tight and she gasped a little as she took him all the way inside of her, and it was all Percy could do not to come right then. But he wanted to be good. He bit his lip and shut his eyes until the desperation faded, and opened them to Vex taking his hand in hers.

"Can I move?"

"_Please_," Percy gasped.

Vex ground down on him, her face going slack with pleasure. Percy wanted to touch her everywhere. Lying on his back, he could only reach her hips, and he was afraid if he moved he would spill into her. Much safer to let Vex use him, even if it meant he couldn’t get his hands on her breasts like he wanted to. Besides, several parts of her _were_ within easy reach. He rested one hand against her hip and reached the other between her legs to thumb over her clit.

Vex squealed in a very gratifying manner. "Right there, _please_! But harder."

Percy obliged, feeling her quiver under his hand. She rode him faster, gasping with every stroke of his fingers, and Percy was so mesmerized by her face that it caught him by surprise when Vax’s hand came up around her to play with her breast.

"Oh, do that again!" she said as Vax squeezed, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "You’re wonderful, both of you, you—ah!"

Her movements grew erratic as she came, and her cunt tightened around Percy’s cock. He whimpered as he tried his damndest not to come.

She slid off of him, flopping down beside him on the bed. "That was wonderful, darling."

"I hate to be a bother," he said, gesturing to his cock, "but...please?"

Vex laughed. "You’ve certainly earned it by now." She grabbed his cock in a grasp just this side of painful, and ran her thumb over the head. Percy still, despite everything, wanted this to last forever. He would soon regret that wish.

Vex leaned down to lick the precome beading at the tip of Percy’s cock, then gave a few drags of her hand, agonizingly slowly. It still would have been enough to get him off, as desperate as he was, but just as he was on the brink, Vex released him.

"I hate you," Percy said, no real venom in his voice.

"We can leave you to finish yourself off," Vex said sweetly.

When Percy shook his head, Vax took his prick in hand while Vex sat back to watch. Vax was just as adept at telling exactly when to pull back as his sister, leaving Percy trembling and biting back curses.

They passed him between them like that for an eternity, drawing him to the edge and then pulling back. Long past when Percy thought he couldn’t take any more, the twins met each other’s eyes, and Vex gripped Percy’s cock above where Vax was doing the same. A few movements, in near unison, and Percy spilled over their hands, shouting something completely incoherent.

Vex held her fingers to Percy’s mouth, prompting him to open his lips and suck them clean.

"I—_fuck_," he said, still too breathless and brainless to think of anything else.

"Eloquent as always," Vex said, kissing his cheek.

She curled up at his back, and Vax nestled against his front. Percy fell asleep between them, exhausted and satisfied.

  


He woke up the next morning convinced the past night had been an alcohol-fueled dream, until he took stock of the black hair stuck in his mouth and the hands thrown across his chest.

_Fuck_.

Vax stirred awake as Percy tried to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs that surrounded him. "Morning," he said, smiling sleepily.

"Gods, I am _so sorry_." Percy scrubbed at his eyes with his hands, trying to clear his head. "I should never have proposed what I did last night, all I can say is that I was incredibly drunk--"

" ‘S too early," Vex muttered, shoving Percy. "What are you talking for?"

"He’s having a bit of a panic," Vax said.

"I shouldn’t have said _any_ of what I did last night!"

Vex squinted at him, half-asleep fuzziness turning to worry. "Did you not enjoy yourself last night?"

"I very much did, which is the _problem_."

Vax took Percy by the chin, looking him in the eyes. "As did we. Neither I nor Vex would have taken you up on your offer if we didn’t want this just as much as you did. We don’t have to do this again, but you didn’t corrupt us or disgust us."

"And if you’re amenable, I think I speak for both of us when I say we’d rather enjoy doing it again." Vex kissed him on the cheek. "But only if you want to."

Percy leaned back on the pillows, taking a few breaths before he answered. "I’d like that as well."

"Well, that’s settled, then." Vex settled her head on Percy’s shoulder. "I just have one request. For the love of all that is holy, we can _never_ tell Scanlan about this."

Percy let out an undignified snort. "Agreed."


End file.
